Henry Fitzroy-New Love Ch1
by shannkitty
Summary: Set loosely after the season finale, Vicki chose Mike, Henry was going to leave but the arrival of a young woman friends with both Coreen and Vicki changes his mind. This is going to eventual go up in rating but may time not used to writing adult content. Please feel free to tell me what you think.


Henry's pov:

'' Vicki I'll be there in a minute... is Celluchi there?''. Vicki had made her decision she'd chosen Mike over me. I respected her decision but with him around her all the time, it felt like she was rubbing it in my face. There was a pause the other end of the phone line. ''Yes Mike is here is that a problem?''. I gritted my teeth '' No problem goodbye Vicki''. ''Bye Henry''. Vicki had moved on obviously so why can't I. '' Because there's no one else like her'' I sighed to myself grabbing my coat as I walked out the door. It's harder to talk to her now i haven't even told her about the dreams. Strange dreams made even stranger by the fact vampires don't dream.

Scarlet's pov:

This was going to be difficult. I'd been gone a year and now I'm back everything's all weird. Am I really going to go up there and tell them everything. The news paper article said ' no case too weird'. I wondered does that include me. Well if anybody could understand it would be Coreen. Vicki's a different case I don't know how she'll take this. ''There's no time like the present'' I muttered to myself. I knocked on the office door ' Vicki nelson private investigations'. The door opened Coreen stood there she hadn't changed. Oversized black pigtails, fishnet gloves and stockings,tight corset, long leather skirt and a hell of a lot of eyeliner. She screamed ''Scarlet'' she flew at me arms raised and caught me in a bear hug. ''It's good to see you too''. She let go and spun round ''Vicki, Vicki come quick''. ''Whatever it is Coreen it better be good your interrupting Mike time''. Vicki tall, blonde, black shirt and tight jeans.''So you and Mike'' I smiled. She saw me and returned the smile ''Scarlet your back good to see you''. Mike walked out Vicki's office smiling'' So did you manage to stay out of trouble in Paris''. ''Yes sir, so you finally got your girl'' I laughed jokingly saluting him. Mike and Vicki had been like a family to me since I'd arrived from England all those years ago. I jumped at the sound of a knock on the door behind me. A tall, dark handsome man entered. He looked at me. our eyes connected across the room something in the blue eyes unsettled me. Something in my head screamed 'not human'. He knew what I was thinking he turned to Vicki. His mouth opened and a silky voice came out. ''Vicki I'm here what did you want''.

Henry's pov

I stood outside the office. I braced myself and knocked. A girl jumped in front of the door,Waist length wavy blonde hair rippled as she turned around. I looked into her eyes which were an unnatural violet colour. Something wasn't right my senses said human and something...else. Her pale oval face unnaturally smooth her features to defined for a human. Her cupids bow lips an unusual shade of red. There was something in her eyes, she knew just from looking at me that I'm not human. I broke my stare and turned to Vicki. ''Vicki I'm here what did you want''. Vicki had seen us looking at each other. ''Uh I was wondering if you wanted to help me do some snooping tomorrow night ''. Coreen was fidgeting in the corner of my eye signalling to Vicki. Vicki noticed too ''Oh sorry'' she turned to the girl. ''Henry this is Scarlet, Scarlet this is Henry''. The girl spoke with a voice as clear as a crystal bell. ''It's a pleasure to meet you'' She smiled. Her canine teeth were too long for a humans but too short for a vampires. ''Likewise'' I replied smiling back to show my own teeth. She recoiled in shock. I turned to Vicki, Mike now had his arm around her waist and I could see Vicki was uncomfortable. ''Well if that's all you wanted I'll see you tomorrow night, goodnight Vicki, Coreen, detective Celluchi...'' I paused and turned to Scarlet, ''Goodnight Scarlet''. She smiled warily ''night Henry''. I left the office the image of her face burning in my minds eye.

Scarlet's pov

Vicki introduced the 'man' to me as Henry. ''It's a pleasure to meet you'' I smiled. '' Likewise'' he replied returning the smile revealing very sharp teeth. He was exactly what I thought he was I was scared not for me but for Vicki and my friends did they know what he is. He said good night and left I managed to smile as I said goodnight. ''So what brings you here kiddo'' Vicki asked. The time had come to tell them ''I have something important to say...''. Vicki looked concerned ''What is it''. ''I'll tell you but first I have a question... do you know about Henry, what he is I mean'',''That he's a vampire,How did you know'' Coreen answered. Vicki shot her an evil look. ''Sorry'' she muttered. Mike sighed and looked at Vicki ''Coreen's got a point''. Vicki turned to me ''How did you know'' she asked. I only had one answer for this question ''Because so were my parents''. A long pause followed, Mike was the first to speak ''Did she say what I think she said''. ''What that her parents were vampires yes she did''. Coreen suddenly looked excited ''So what you're like blade a day walker''. Everyone. even me looked at her stunned at her outburst. But in a way she was right ''Um sort of Coreen I don't need blood although I can digest it and I'm pretty sure I'm not you know super tough or anything, never really put it to the test though''. ''So how do two vampires have a human child?'' asked Vicki. ''I haven't a clue none of the doctors my parents went to, not ordinary doctors of course, none them knew how it was possible''. We talked for ages about my parents my mother a tudor lady widowed aged 24 vampire aged 25. My father an English lord from the 20's, how they met how somehow I was born and how I lost them. It must of been about 2 in the morning when I got home and crawled into bed, as I slid between the cool sheets and my eyes closed the dreams took over.

Henry's pov

Something about that girl with Vicki was unusual half of me was saying human the other half was confused. Something about that unatural violet tint to her eyes, how pale her skin is. I found my self thinking of her as I left the office and most of the night, her timid smile that ethereal look about her. ''No stop it she could be something dangerous'' I reasoned with myself that I know nothing about her or what she is. Even standing in my own apartment her perfume lingered around me, sweetness and musk all rolled into one. I went to bed that morning confused at my sudden obsession with a girl I'd barely said two words too. we vampires don't dream our sleep is more like a death but when I fell asleep that morning I was thrown into a dream, I say a dream I mean nightmare. Poor little girl.

Scarlet's pov; dream sequence

A young child, a girl no older than five hiding with someone, crying looking on as a man and woman are tied to a stake fire wood built around them. Hooded figures in a circle around them, the woman looks around to where the child is. The woman hiding with the child see's the fire lit and scoops the crying child into her arms and ran. The child crying out ''mama mama''.

End sequence

I woke from my dream screaming in a cold sweat, I knew who the girl was and I knew who the woman at the stake was. ''Mother'' as images of memories flashed around in my head I curled into a ball and cried myself back to sleep, ghosts of the past snuggled up close to me


End file.
